road to battle city and a fight for control
by solotoon1321
Summary: alex and jaden best friends for 5 years finally get to start duel academy but one promise from alex's uncle gets him jaden and friends involved in a lot of trouble and something they thought they had ridded themselves of will return god i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"god dammit jaden why are you always so late at getting up i swear if we are late im going to kill you" alex says running next to jaden  
"sorry man i had to have breakfast" "jaden i swear if we are late i will murder you" jaden laughs "im sure you will we totally haven't been best friends for 5 years"i roll my eyes "what ever jay lets just hurry up" yeah jaden shouts before bumping into someone i stop and bow to the person apologetically "im so sorry for jaden not looking where he was going i say before lighting up "oh my god your yugi moto we are huge fans of yours we are actually heading to duel academy tryouts right now i say smiling he says well it is always good to meet fans here use these to help you he gives jaden winged kuriboh and he is about to give me a card but i say "no i will take this card when i beat you at battle city 2014 i say with a confident smile he just looks puzzeled and puts away the card "i look forward to it" jaden then bursts in "dont bet on it im gonna be the king of games" i laugh then realize "shit jay were late "i say before grabbing him and running "yugi it was a honor to meet you and i cant wait to beat you at battle city"i say before we get out of sight we run for about five minutes then run up to the desk and say in unison "were here for the try outs " she smiles "you two are just on time what are your full names"jaden says "jaden yuki"she writes it down and then turns to me "and you are " i smile "alex bakura"she writes it down and tells us to go prepare when we sit down jaden says "wasn't bakura the name of the guy yugi faced in battle city" i nod "yeah he is my uncle"i frown and jaden asks me whats wrong "he died a few months back and he left his millenum item to yugi and he said that if i defeat him he will give it to me"the announcer says that i have to duel "well looks like im up" "good luck man"jaden shouts i stand ready to duel and my opponent says "you dont stand a chance" i smirk "think what you want" we both say duel

i bet you didn't see that coming i have a big plan for alex and he will be called bakura by chazz and crowler and he looks alot like bakura and right now is wearing a slightly different version of the outfit bakura wore at battle city also in this the millenium items were not lost they were given to yugi and his friends and kaiba they went to yugi teah joey tristan kaiba bakura and duke


	2. alex's deck

alex's deck in it jessie died at a young age and alex and him were friends he left alex the crystal beasts im also giving him the deck i use

blue eyes white dragon x3  
avianx2  
burstinatrix  
clayman  
sparkman  
amber mamoth  
amethyst cat  
colbat eagle  
emerald tortoise  
ruby carbuncle  
saphire pegasus  
cyber dragon x3  
dark magician girl  
dark magician  
destiny hero dasher  
blade edge  
bubbleman  
necroshade  
wild heart  
sonic bird  
axe of dispair x3  
brain controll  
burst control  
card destruction  
crystal abundance  
crystal beacon  
crystal blessing  
crystal promise  
crystal release  
crystal tree  
de-fusion  
dian keto the cure master  
fissure  
fusion gate  
fusion sage  
future fusion  
lightning vortex  
mystical space tycoon  
polymerization  
premature burial  
scape goat  
swords of revealing light  
call of haunted  
compulsory evacuation device  
crystal counter  
crystal pair  
crystal raigeki

should i let him have rainbow dragon


	3. Chapter 2

we draw our five cards and i say "i will go first draw"

i have saphire pegasus,future fusion,amber mammoth,chrystal raigeki,axe of dispair and spark man

i smirk "i summon saphire pegasus in attack mode the set two cards face down and activate future fusion this lets me send my 3 blue eyes to the grave and in two turns you will be in trouble"i hear jaden shouting "oh man alex you got a great hand

he looks worried and says "draw"

his cards are card destruction,darkness destroyer,rising energy,sonic bird,speed warrior,premature burial

he summons sonic bird sets a card face down then uses card destruction and then gets jar of greed elemental rechard and r-righteous justice

he then ends his turn i then draw and get topaz tiger "i summon topaz tiger go topaz attack sonic bird but thats not all topaz has an ability whenever he attacks he gets 400atk points go topaz"

alex:4000 jack:3400

"now saphire pegasus attack him directly"

alex:4000 jack:1600

"i end my turn"

he draws and gets brain control

"i activate brain control and take your topaz tiger and i use him to attack you saphire pegasus"

alex:3800 jack:1600

"i end my turn"

i smirk "i think you forgot about my future fusion becuse im using it to fuse my 3 blue eyes to summon blue eyes ultimate dragon"i summon my blue eyes and everyone looks in awe but jaden

"now im sorry for this topaz but i attack you"

alex:3800 jack:0000

"well that was easy" i say walking up to jaden "that was awesome" syrus says to me "well thanks nice to meet you im alex and you are "im syrus" i smile "nice to meet you " by the way jaden your up" jaden smiles "finally" but your against some guy called crowler" "syrus looks worried "h-hes a teacher" jaden laughs "i will still beat him" jaden goes down and he and crowler say "duel"

when making the duel i was acctually dueling myself they are the cards i got im pretty sure i could have done better but oh well


	4. Chapter 3

guys i have decided not to write about jadens duel with crowler becuse if you are a fan of the series you know what happens any way this is chapter 3

jaden has just beat crowler i high five him when he comes back "way to go jay" he smiles "did you expect anything else to happen"we both laugh and then we are told to go and see what dorm we are put in "syrus truesdale slifer red" he frowns "the bottom of course" then he says "jaden yuki also slifer red"then he says "alex bakura obelisk blue" i stand the in shock "me the top why is jay not in the top what did you get in your test jay" jaden looks down "emm i only got 5%"i sigh "well thats why i guess dont worry i will still hang with you two" they smile "thats great but we have the party tonight" "oh okay" we all go away to our dorms but during my party i sneek off to the red one i walk in and syrus comes up to me "why are you here"i left that party its filled with snobs who are really annoying well there was this one girl who was nice alexis, and i hate this outfit its too long i just cut the bottom off now its the same length as your just unzip it sleeves rolled up and its fine with me" i say smiling profesor banner comes up "why is an obelisk blue student here "i smile "if im not aloud here i will leave but i like it here better" he smiles "no the more the merrier"i smile "thats great" jaden comes up to us "oh hey buddy glad too see ya here"i laugh "thanks jaden hey how about for old times sake we duel" he smiles "yeah lets do it he jumps up and runs outside "hey sy are you gonna watch" he nods "i think everyone is"he says noticing everyone going outside "im psyched"i say running outside


	5. Chapter 5 alex vs jaden

me and jaden stand infront of each other with our five cards ready "duel" we both say then i say i will go first

i draw my five cards and get **topaz tiger/cyber dragon/cobalt eagle/ card destruction/fissure/call of haunted**

i smile and summon topaz tiger i set one face down(call of haunted) and use card destruction and then draw **sonic bird** and dark **magician girl** now i activate my trap card call of haunted and bring back cyber dragon from the graveyard and end my turn

jaden smiles "your always lucky with your hands draw"

he draws **sparkman/clayman/burst return/feather shot/skyscraper/burstinatrix**

he says "i summon clayman in defense mode set one facedown and activate the field card skyscraper and end my turn"

"draw" i draw **amber** mammoth

"i summon amber mammoth in atk position now cyber dragon attack his clayman"  
**destroys his clayman  
**"now amber mammoth and topaz tiger atk him directly"

alex:8000 jaden:4700

"good one man but im not gonna lose to you again"

i smile "we will see"

he draws polymerization

"i summon burstinatrix in atk mode and attack your topaz tiger but since i have skyscraper and his atk is higher burstinatrix gets 1000atk added"

alex:7400 jaden:4700

"draw" i get cobalt eagle

"amber mammoth atk burstinatrix"

alex:7400 jaden:4200

"i end my turn becuse i want this duel to last"

"draw" he gets pot of greed "i activate pot off greed and he draws 2 more cards he gets call of haunted and hero signal "i use call of haunted to bring back clayman and activate polymerization and summon elemental hero thunder giant"  
i activate his ability and discard hero signal to destroy your cyber dragon and attack your cobalt eagle

alex:6400 jaden:4200

"draw"i draw future fusion i activate future fusion and send 3 blue eyes to the grave i know your a fan of this move jaden "i end my turn

jaden says "draw" and gets avian i summon avian now thunder giant attack his amber mammoth and avian attack directly"

alex:4700 jaden:4200

"draw" i draw amethyst cat and set her in defense mode and end my turn

"draw"he gets necroshade "avian attack his amethyst cat and thunder giant attack directly"

alex:2300 jaden:4200

draw:i get saphire pegasus "its been two turns so i can summon my blue eyes ultimate dragon and i also summon saphire pegasus"blue eyes attack thunder giant and saphire attack avian i end my turn"

alex:2300 jaden:2200

draws clayman "i set clayman in defense mode and end my turn

draws topaz tiger "i summon topaz tiger and attack your clayman but topaz's ability gives him 400atk so that means both of them are destroyed now blue eyes ultimate dragon attack him directly"

alex:2300 jaden:0000

"unlucky jaden but you lose thats 20/18 to me right right" he nods syrus comes running up "you two are amazing jaden you shouldnt be in slifer red you nearly beat a obelisk blue"

jaden shrugs "oh well i will move up the ranks"i tap him and syrus on the shoulder "i will be waiting for both of you at the top"

this was a really fun chapter to write i will have something to do with battle city soon cough-tag-cough-tournament-cough


End file.
